fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Saitō, Reina
Saitō, Reina (嗟塔麗奈, Saitou Reina) is one of main characters for Aura Pretty Cure! and Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE She's known as a matchmaker in her school, and gives people much to believe, like her alter ego does, Cure Hope. History Before Cure Hope Reina lost her parents when she was only eight-years old, starting out as a sad and negative person. She was then sent to the Fukoka Foster home with open arms. All she could think of were sad things, and was very negative. She never noticed the kindness of the Fukoka's and pushed them away when they helped her. All she could think about were her deceased parents, and how much she missed them. At the age of 11, Reina was already a shut-in, her head in reading manga and watching anime, as well as reading romance novels. She never talked to anyone, and it was then Shiori and Souta, two kids who came to the foster home, finally bought her outside. They wouldn't ignore her, and always included her in events and conversations. Then, Reina became happier, realizing she had a family all along, right in front of her. Meeting Kotori Becoming Cure Hope Personality Reina is a bubbly, girly 15-year old. She's probably the definition of a hopeless-romantic, obsessed with things relating to love, and fantasizing about falling for someone. She's a kind person, easily warming up to people she meets, never pushing them away. She's also very tease-ful when it comes to two people who look like a 'couple' to her. Inside, she's emotional, and can become sad or mad quickly over people that make fun of her former parents or foster family. She also gets scared very easily. In RECRAGE, she remains anti-social at her school- as she isn't with her teammates. She opens up little by little though, as her classmates figure out how she's really like. Relationships Enomoto, Kotori - 'In the beginning of the series, Kotori is Reina's former friend. After Kotori made a comment about her old parents (And Kotori wasn't aware she was hurting her), Reina slowly started to avoid her, eventually getting into an argument in the middle of the series, which was when Reina became Cure Hope. After finding out Kotori was Cure Energy, Reina couldn't, or refused to join the team. Though, after a while, Kotori and Reina finally made amends when Kotori saved her from fighting a Grief Eater on her own. They're now back to where they were before, as good friends. Though Reina still gets mad of embarrassed when Kotori teases her. 'Kujira, Ai - '''Reina didn't really notice Ai, because of her cold and harsh personality towards others, which caused her not wanting to get involved with her. Though, when Ai sat next to her at lunch one day when she was alone, they became friends, though she then ignored her once she found out she was friends with Kotori and had a fight with her. Ai then helped the two make amends. Reina considers Ai a really good person, and 'suuuper inspirational'. She talks to her about doubts she has, and teases her when she's embarrassed. In RECHARGE, the two are a lot more closer. '''Elli - Reina's mascot. She found Elli weird at first, being a floating animal and all, but once she became Cure Hope, they hit it off as best friends pretty well, both obsessed with romance and love. He's usually the one that lends his shoulder for her to 'cry on', and is someone very important to Reina. Cure Hope "A shining light in the sky, Cure Hope!" 空に輝く光、キュア ホープ！ Sora ni kagayaku hikari, Kyua Hōpu! 'Cure Hope '(キュア ホープ, Kyua Hōpu) is the alter ego of Reina. She is represented by trust and has the power of earth. She can do a duo transformation with Cure Balance, or induvidually by saying, "Aura Go! Hopeful (or pretty cure) Change!" Attacks Appearance As a civilian, Reina has light brown, medium length hair, with two parts in braids, and dark pink eyes. Her winter outfit consists of a white cardigan, with a light pink shirt under it. She also wears black jeans, white socks, and dark brown boots. For summer, she wears a strapless, frilly pink shirt with pink layers that has a bow in the middle, white shorts, and light pink flats. She also wears a golden-chained necklace with a pink rock heart on it, as well as her nails being painted pink. In Recharge, her hair is longer and dyed dark red, being held in a messy side braid, hanging on the side of her shoulder. She's mostly seen in her uniform, which is a red sweater, a white blouse, a plaid skirt, black socks, and dark brown loafers. As Cure Hope, her hair becomes longer and light pink, and hangs in a bun, and her eyes changing light blue. Wrapping around her bun is a pink bow, with a small white circle in the middle. Her outfit consists of a white frilly dress with light pink layers, and puffy pink warmers on her elbows. On her waist is a small pink belt, with the Aura Mist hanging on it with a pink bow. On her upper back are small white wings. She also wears knee high white socks with pink trims on the top, and light pink boots with white heels. She's the shortest on the Aura Pretty Cure team, standing at only 5'1"ft. Quotes Etymology 'Saitō '(齋藤) Has two meanings. 嗟(sai) means be to be satisfied, grieve, and ahhttp://www.mahou.org/Kanji/534D/. 塔(tou) means pagoda, tower, and steeplehttp://www.mahou.org/Kanji/4563/. It's one of the ten most known surnames in Japan. 'Reina '(麗奈) Has two meanings. 麗(Rei) means beautiful, and 奈(na) means apple tree. Trivia Gallery References Category:CureHydra Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Aura Pretty Cure